Love at War
by twistedfanfic
Summary: Peter and Edmund are two soldiers fighting in WWII.  What happens when they both allow their feelings for each other to show?  Pedmund, slash, no incest. WARNING! lemon


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Although I wouldn't complain to owning Edmund ;)**

**This story is a Pedmund fic, but does not include incest. **

**This is my first fan-fic, so tips and critiques would be great, but please don't be too harsh.**

**This story takes place during WWII. I don't really feel like looking up everything so I apologize if there are slight historic inaccuracies. Edmund is 19 and Peter is 20, they are both soldiers fighting in the war.**

Love at War

**EPOV**

It had been a long day and I was exhausted. There had been another attack during the night so I hadn't slept in about thirty-six hours. It's strange though, no matter how tired I get, or how cold, or hungry, I will never regret my decision to enlist. The day I turned eighteen I signed up to fight in the war. My mother didn't want me to go, but she understood why I felt the need to. I was not going to be one of those boys who sat around and didn't defend their country, or worse, those who were drafted and had no desire to defend our nation. The boys like that made me sick and I swore I would never be one of them. I was a man who was willing to fight and die for my country. The war is was hard for me, but by keeping that in mind, it helped me get through.

There was another thing that made the days easier. And as I slipped back into my tent, I was reminded of it again. There lying on his bunk was the object of my, well not exactly affection, more like obsession. His name was Peter, and we had been sharing a tent since I entered the war. He was one year older than me, with shaggy blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a smile that could make you forget your own name. And that's just his face. His body was so well sculpted that I had to constantly remind myself not to stare whenever I saw him.

It's strange to think that before I met him, I never really had an interest in men. But no, he was the only person I could think about. I was fairly certain he had no idea that I was so infatuated with him. As far as I could make out he was single, but definitely not interested in men. And yet, at times I thought I saw him looking at me the same way I looked at him. But when I would glance back things would be as they were before and I would convince myself that I had just imagined it.

**PPOV**

I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take. For six months now I've been sharing a tent with the most amazing man I have ever met. Edmund was the complete opposite of me, and yet we had so much in common. He was calm and level headed, while I tended to let my anger get the best of me. He was quiet and I was outspoken. One of the things we had in common was that we were both passionate about our families, our opinions, and our country. We just showed it differently. We were both fairly intelligent. We could spend ours discussing literature, or philosophy, if we had the time.

It wasn't until recently that I realized that I cared for him more than I originally intended. At first I thought we would end up as friends, brothers at arms. And we did, but it also kept developing. I began to notice how he would shake his hair after taking off his helmet, and the way his eyes shined when he tried to suppress a laugh. So many small things that were so insignificant suddenly caught my eye. At times he would catch me staring, but by the time he would look back I would try to make it seem as if nothing happened. There was no way he could care about me the same way I cared about him.

He had just come back in from being on patrol. Poor Ed hadn't slept in over a day and he showed it. It was raining outside and so he was completely soaked and looked dead on his feet. He took off his helmet and his wet hair fell down into his eyes. I resisted the urge to reach out and push it back. As I watched him a shiver wracked through his body. I internally cursed the officers for keeping him out there that long in the freezing rain. He was only eighteen for goodness sake.

"Ed, you're freezing! Here let's get you into some dry things," I told him while hurrying over to his bag and digging out some clothes. He was so tired he didn't even protest, but merely nodded. I quickly got him the warmest clothes he had and rushed to his side. He just stood there, eyes almost closed, shivering. Had I not been so worried about him, I would have been able to admire how good he looked with his damp hair slightly covering his face, water gently dripping down his neck to descend into his shirt and run over the planes of his chest. _No, stop it Peter. You need to get him warm and into his bunk. Now is not the time to check him out, no matter how good he looks._

I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly stripped him of his clothes and got him into his dry ones. I must admit I did admire him while I dressed him, but I didn't do anything about it. I just felt it wasn't the right time. I helped him into his bunk and put one of my blankets on his bunk.

"Pete," Edmund mumbled sleepily. "Thank you." I smiled at him, but before I could respond, I heard his soft snores.

**EPOV**

I woke up slightly groggy the next morning. My brain was slightly foggy, so I could only remember bits of pieces from the night before. Then I realized that Peter's blanket was on my bunk. It all came flooding back, him helping me get changed making sure I was warm, taking care of me. I hoped he didn't think me a fool. For what I didn't know, but as I was more than half asleep last night, I might have said something about how I felt.

Peter had early patrol and so I had time get myself collected before he came back. I knew he cared, he had always cared, but after last night I felt like maybe he might just return my feelings, and I was determined to find out. _Ed what are you thinking, of course he doesn't like you like that. Shut up, you don't know that, I have to try._ Great, now I was arguing with myself, I swear Peter is making me insane! Of course he chose that moment to walk into the tent.

"Well good morning sleepyhead. All rested?" He grinned at me and could've sworn I saw him wink.

"Yeah, about last night, Pete I'm sorry. You really didn't have to take care of me like that." I said desperate to try to justify myself in some way.

"Ed, it's ok. I know you would have done the same for me. And I kind of did have to take care of you. You were practically dead on your feet; I couldn't leave you like that." I looked into his eyes and saw complete sincerity in them. It made me weak at the knees. I wanted him so badly. And he was doing nothing to help the situation.

"I care about you Ed. We've been through so much together it's hard not to." My head was reeling. Could he really be saying what I think he's saying? I decided to take a chance.

"I care about you too Peter, more than you know."

**PPOV**

My breath caught in my throat. Could he really mean that? The look in his eyes said yes. It was now or never. I could either show him how I feel or forever wonder what would have happened. I weighed my options. On the one hand, I could lose him as a friend if I misunderstood, but then again I might not have. It seemed like his precious control had been slipping a little lately. Oh how I would love it if he let his emotions control him, and if he controlled me.

Yes that was what I really wanted, for him to control me, take me, make me scream his name. But I had to take the first steps. And so I did. I walked toward him steadily, yet slowly. I gently placed my hands on either side of his face. I gave him plenty of time to tell me to stop. When he didn't I gently brushed my lips against his. It was as if a fire had been ignited within me. I wanted more of him, but I knew he had to decide for himself.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes. The deep brown seemed to go on forever, making it impossible to know what he was thinking. Next thing I knew he had one hand on the back of my neck and the other on my shoulder pulling me to him. His lips met mine and this kiss was very different from our first. It was rough and needy, and he was in complete control. I moaned against his lips giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues battled against each other. We pulled apart gasping for air.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he confessed to me in a husky whisper. A shiver ran down my spine, caused by both his words and tone of voice. I couldn't speak, my voice wouldn't let me, and so I kissed him again. This time it was slow and sensual. We took our time memorizing each other's mouths. When we pulled apart I rested my forehead against his.

"I want you," he breathed. I just barely caught the words as they left his mouth. But I heard them, and knew that this was finally it.

"Then take me."

**EPOV**

My mind was reeling. He would never say that, and yet he did. He kissed me, wanted me, asked me to take him. I couldn't refuse. I gave him a look that clearly asked him if he meant it. He nodded and started undoing the buttons on my shirt. I in turn helped him remove his shirt and his pants. He was standing in front of me in nothing but his boxers while I pulled off my shirt and tossed it to the floor with his clothes.

We kissed again; the feel of our skin pressed together sent shocks throughout my body. I pushed him back until his legs hit the side of his bed. He lay down and I crawled over him. I took the time to just look at him. He was spread out underneath me, his chest heaving, and sporting a rapidly growing erection making a tent in his boxers.

I bent down and started kissing his chest. I made my way to his left nipple and slowly began to lick and suck it. Swirling my tongue around the nub and gently tugging on it with my teeth. He was moaning and begging for more. So I switched sides and gave his previously neglected nipple some of the same attention. I looked up and him with my lips still latched around him.

"Ed," he groaned. "I can't take it anymore. Please, I need you." He sounded so desperate. Who was I to refuse? I raised my self up and pulled off his boxers. When his erection sprang free I gasped. He was amazing; long and thick with a drop of precum leaking from his tip. I stood and removed my pants and boxers all in one quick movement. He gaped at me while I smirked. I knew I was very well endowed but seeing him look at me like that just made me get harder.

I sucked on two of my fingers while climbing back on the bed. He spread his legs for me and I moved his legs so that they were bent and gave me better accessing to him. I withdrew my fingers and slowly started to stroke his opening. After a few minutes I gently inserted a finger. He gasped, but encouraged me to keep going. I stroked his tight cavern, bending my finger different ways and plunging it deep inside him. I added my second finger and started to scissor him, spreading him for me.

"Ed I can't take it any longer," Peter gasped out. "Just fuck me already." I withdrew my fingers and he moaned at the loss. I lined my dick up with his tight entrance, leaned down to kiss him, and pressed the head in.

**PPOV**

Fuck it hurt. It felt good, but it hurt. He went slow, gently easing himself inside of me while trying to distract me with his tongue. He wrapped his hand around my dick and started to stroke it softly. I moaned at the feeling of him rubbing me and of him now fully sheathed inside of me. The pain had subsided and was quickly being replaced by pleasure. I bucked my hips against his to encourage him to move. He pulled out slightly and then pushed back in. It felt incredible, but I needed more.

"Faster Ed, harder, please" I begged him. His thrusts picked up speed along with the speed of his hand. I was grinding against him, loving the feeling of him completely inside me. I looked up at him to see the most incredible sight. He had one hand on the bed by my head propping himself up, his other in between us stroking and jerking my dick is time with his thrusts. His body had a light sheen of sweat on it and his eyes were shut tight while his hair fell into his face. Then I looked down to where our bodies were joined. It was the most erotic sight I had ever seen. His dick sliding in and out of my body, plunging, rubbing, sending my pleasure to knew heights.

I looked back up at his face to see his eyes open and watching the joining of our bodies just as I was. He looked up and me and sped up his thrusts even more, slamming into me as hard as he could. I cried out when he hit a spot inside of me. I continued to thrust against that same spot over and over again.

"Pete, I don't know how much longer I can hold out. I need you to come with me. Please, now." His words sent me over the edge and thick spurts shot out of my dick coating us both. He shot his seed inside my body and the feeling of him releasing inside of me prolonged my orgasm. We both cried out each other's names in pure ecstasy.

He gently pulled out of me and moved so that he was lying on his side facing me. We held each other, kissing and whispering words of love to one another. We stayed like that until we fell asleep, losing ourselves to the encompassing darkness.


End file.
